Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for locking or otherwise securing a trailer or vehicle to a loading dock. More particularly the present invention relates to a system for locking or otherwise securing a trailer or vehicle to a loading dock that can be stowed away into the trailer when not in use.
Description of Related Art
When loading a trailer or box truck from a building, typically a loading dock is used. The loading dock allows the trailer to be backed up to the floor of the building and easily loaded using, for example, fork lifts, hand trucks, and the like. However, during such loading there is a danger that the vehicle may roll away or otherwise move from the loading dock. This can cause severe safety hazards and damage freight being loaded into the trailer. Therefore, it is common in the art to lock the trailer or vehicle being loaded to the loading dock. Trailers for this type of loading typically have metal members extending downward that can lock to the loading docks. Similarly, vehicles such as semi-trailers, and cargo box trucks that do not have a method to securely attach to a loading dock restraining system are unable to safely and effectively move cargo from the building of the loading dock to the trailer, and vice versa.
When unloading a trailer or vehicle on locations such as at a street side, or ground level, it is not uncommon to have an under mounted “SLIDE OUT” lift that articulates out rearwards from the vehicle or trailer, then lifts and lowers freight from the vehicle having an elevated storage area. However, because these structures must be stowed underneath the storage area when not in use, any structure extending downward from the body interferes with the lift's operation. Therefore, locking structures that allow the trailer to be connected to a loading dock traditionally cannot be used with vehicles using such a lift gate.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that can allow a trailer or vehicle to be locked to a loading dock that can also be stowed to allow for a lift or other structure to operate on the trailer or box truck as well.